


Guilty on Trial

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [63]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, brief violence scene, dead stormtrooper, grief n angst, lots of lies and mind manipulation, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Snoke wishes to train Ren's son, but needs the boy to come to him without Hux knowing. After Ren tells him Hux doesn't care for the boy, Snoke instructs him to tell Hux that the child was killed.





	Guilty on Trial

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be longer but then I used the mind manipulation ending and decided that was a good place to stop lmao.  
> Anyways I like the idea of Snoke manipulating the kylux kids by making them get obsessed with protecting Hux to the point they'll do anything he says as long as he says it'll keep Hux safe.

**Guilty on Trial**

"Where are we going?" The boy was sitting obediently in the copilot's seat, swinging his legs. It was the first he'd spoken the whole trip, so Ren was surprised. "Why didn't Mum come? Is it because he's carrying the babies?"

That was the most the boy had ever spoken to him in one sitting, too. "We're going somewhere safe. Hux can't come because it's a secret between us, alright? Nothing to do with his pregnancy." The boy nodded, accepting that answer.

Then, "Why does it have to be a secret if it's safe?"

He suddenly remembered how when he was young he'd ask Han Solo questions for hours on end the few times they'd been with just each other. His son had inherited that, it seemed. "Because if he knew where we're going, he'd try to stop us, and this is necessary."

"Oh... How long will we be gone?"

"You're going to stay there for a while. I'll drop you off, stay with you for a day or two, and then I'll go back to the _Finalizer_."

Anxiety radiated off of the child with that. "You're going to leave me alone?"

"No, no. There's someone there that'll take care of you. He's going to train you in the ways of the force."

"Who is it?"

"The Supreme Leader. You'll be fine. He trained me."

"Cool! Am I going to be an apprentice like you?"

"Yes. He'll wake up your latent force sensitivity-"

"What's latent?"

"You're force sensitive, by blood, but haven't used it yet."

He looked confused. "Yes I have." Now Ren was confused. The boy had never used the force before. "Watch-" As Ren watched, the boy picked up a commlink and put it on the dashboard. He focused, and then it began to float. He moved it over to him, and it bobbed in the air. Ren grabbed it.

"Oh."

"See! I do it for Mum all the time! He thinks it's really neat. He's really proud of me!"

"You're pretty good. Snoke will be able to jump right in with your training. He won't have to waste time trying to wake up your power." He reached over and rubbed the boy's head, ruffling his hair. The child laughed, beaming.

When they arrived at Snoke's planet, Ren picked the boy up and carried him to where they would be meeting with Snoke. Once they were in the throne room, he put him down. His son held his hand, humming to himself. Snoke was seated upon his throne, a Knight on either side of him.

Snoke leaned forward when he saw the boy. "This is your son, my apprentice? Alaire, is it?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader. He is already force sensitive."

"Is that so...? Show me."

Ren threw down his lightsaber, the only object he had on hand. Alaire lifted it with the force, and brought it to himself. He handed it back to his father.

"Good... Good. We'll be able to begin training as soon as he settles in." To the knights, he said, "Show him around, and then take him to his room."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," the two replied in unison. They went to Alaire and guided him out of the room, giving a respectful nod each to their master when they were near. Alaire followed them quietly, looking around the large room.

Once the three were gone, Snoke focused his gaze onto his apprentice. "When you return to the _Finalizer_ , you are not to inform the General where the boy is."

"He'll notice his absence, Supreme Leader, and demand to know where he is. What will I tell him, then?"

"From what you've told me, and I trust that you are accurate because I have not had the time to confirm it myself, the General does not care for the boy. Explain to him that you killed Alaire, for his lack of force sensitivity. That you did not wish to bother me with a useless child, a waste of my time and power."

"That it was my idea, Supreme Leader?"

"Yes, of course. He will be much more accepting if it comes from an equal. If he thought I killed him, or if I ordered you to kill him, he would... have doubts about my leadership, about the twins he carries now. It would make him weak. He won't ask questions if you say you've killed him yourself."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

-

When he arrived back on the _Finalizer_ , he already felt guilty. While he knew Hux didn't care much for Alaire, he knew he would lose the man's trust. He'd certainly be wary, especially as he was carrying more children. If Ren suddenly decided that the twins were 'useless' before they were born, then it would put Hux in danger. Not that he'd ever hurt Hux, nor their children.

He landed the ship and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to do. He couldn't put it off forever, so he stood up and exited the ship. To his dismay and surprise, Hux was in the hangar, waiting for him. The man looked absurdly happy. 

"Ren! Where's Alaire?" He looked past him, expecting the boy to come running down. "I have something for him."

"What do you have?"

"I downloaded a bunch of new holorecords for us to read together. We've been rereading all the ones I already have, so I found more. Is he still on the ship? Silly thing."

This... wasn't right. Hux was excited, radiating love. He'd never sensed him like this before.

Was this how he usually felt around Alaire?

"Alaire is gone."

"Gone? Oh! Is this some kind of hiding game?" He smiled. "How nice of you to finally join in, Ren."

"He's dead, Hux."

The smile faded. "That's not very funny, Ren. I don't appreciate you roping him into a cruel joke."

"I'm not joking. He's dead."

"You're lying. He can't be. I saw him this morning before you left, he was perfectly fine. I don't believe you."

"I killed him."

"This is a sick joke, even for you, Ren!" Hux shoved past him and entered the ship. "Alaire? This isn't funny, Mum doesn't like this game." When there was no response, Hux started to panic. "Alaire?" 

Ren followed him on board. "I told you, he's dead, I killed him."

"N-no... No... How could you?"

"He was weak. Useless. I couldn't present something so unworthy to the Supreme Leader."

"Did Snoke tell you to kill him?" He was pale, trembling hands coming to rest on his belly.

"No. I decided it for myself. I disposed of the body, informed Snoke of my actions, and then returned."

"No... Please... Alaire was our son..."

"He had no power in the force, so he was just a burden."

Hux shoved him. "He was force sensitive!"

"No, he wasn't." Ren grabbed Hux's wrists.

"Yes he was! He showed me, every day!"

"When I sensed him, he didn't feel like it."

"He was! Let go of me, you _monster!_ " Hux started to cry. "How could you kill our son? He was ours! You're awful!" Ren let go of him and Hux collapsed to his knees, sobbing. "Alaire...!"

Ren knelt down and tried to soothe him, but Hux jerked back. "Don't touch me!"

"Hux-"

"Get away from me!" The air was heavy with grief. "I hate you!"

"I'm taking you back to your quarters."

He lifted up Hux bridal style. The man squirmed, but wasn't strong enough to get away. He finally just slumped, weeping into Ren's chest. Ren brought him to his quarters, and put him down on his bed. He curled up on the bed, shrinking in on himself when Ren went to touch his shoulder. 

-

"S-sir?" Ren turned as an officer approached him. They looked nervous, and he could see a few other officers down the hall, watching and waiting. 

"What is it?"

"Do you know where the General is? He hasn't come to the bridge all day, nor his office. His quarters are locked and there's no response when we buzz the door. He's not responding to any of his messages."

"He's in his quarters."

"Is he ill?"

He didn't respond, and instead just headed to where Hux was. 

-

He used the force to open Hux's door, knowing the man would not answer if he buzzed it. Hux was on the bed, dressed in sleepwear, asleep. The bed was a mess, the blanket all bunched up, one corner over his shoulder. There were different datachips scattered over the mattress, with a holoprojector turned on to display some cartoonish scene of a children's holorecord. A happy pilot in a vague ship, surrounded by stars. Hux was curled up, holding one of Alaire's toys in his arms. His eyes were puffy, cheeks splotchy with red. His hair was out of place, and his shirt had rolled up to reveal his belly.

It looked like he was having a bad dream, mouth twisted in a frown despite how deeply asleep he was.

Ren stepped up and turned the holoprojector off. He gathered up the datachips into a small pile with the holoprojector and set them down on a pillow. Sighing, he gave Hux's belly a rub, feeling the twins kick at his hand. Reaching out to them with the force revealed that they were distressed, sensing that their mother was extremely upset, and mimicking that feeling. He desperately hoped that Hux's grief wouldn't cause them any harm. If Hux lost the twins Ren wouldn't be able to forgive himself for the lie.

If only he'd known that Hux cared so much, if only he'd really bothered to be around Alaire more, then he would have seen that and prevented this. He could have told Hux that Alaire was being trained and would come back someday. He would have been angry and upset, maybe given him the cold shoulder, but not grieving.

He knew he should leave the room, give Hux his space, but he didn't want to. He pressed a kiss to Hux's temple, and then went back to rubbing his belly. 

Hux murmured and shifted, the movement of the twins starting to wake him. As much as Ren wanted to stay and comfort him, he knew he'd just make things worse. He pulled Hux's shirt down and quickly fixed up his hair. He gave him another kiss before leaving.

-

Ren sent up a medical droid to stay with Hux, and ordered it to make sure Hux ate and took care of himself. He lied to it and said it was an order from the Supreme Leader so that Hux wouldn't be able to override his orders and dismiss it. He figured it would be a comfort to Hux, thinking that Snoke was showing an interest in the wellbeing of the twins.

He found Hux's datapad in his office and sent in that he was going to be taking grievance leave. There was a very low limit of days he could enter, so he put in medical leave instead and had the droid confirm that Hux was unfit to go to work for the foreseeable future.

As the co-commander of the _Finalizer_ he was responsible for Hux's duties if he was incapable of working. Although he didn't know what to do about most of the paperwork, he could take charge of the bridge and see to the problems around the bridge. Thankfully, many of the officers already knew how to do bits of Hux's work, prepared for it since he had already been lessening his work load in preparation for the medical leave he would have taken regardless at the end of his pregnancy.

He pushed more of the paperwork onto the officers, and took back the work involving inspections and anything else requiring he walk around the ship or the bridge.

It wasn't that bad, as the ship was running fairly smoothly, but it was just a lot. The droid he assigned to Hux gave him reports on how he was doing every day. He was doing horribly; the droid said that the man was trying to eat enough for the twins, but couldn't keep anything down, and was gradually getting less sleep each night. He didn't want to move or do anything, and freaked out when the droid tried to touch Alaire's things. The droid was giving him injections and feeding him small portions of food throughout the day to keep up his nutrient intake.

Ren checked on Hux during the night after a bad report that said Hux had been sick and upset all day and was unresponsive to the droid, only speaking to it to tell it to go away. The droid had given Hux a sleeping pill to calm him down when he came back from a brief walk. He looked terrible, pale, with bags under his eyes, already looking like he'd lost some weight.

-

"You're doing very well considering you've only just started training," one of the Knights of Ren remarked to Alaire, as two of them walked the boy to where Snoke was. 

"I keep telling you, I've been using the Force ever since I was a baby! That's why I'm good at the basics. I'd always practice bringing things to my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you could ask him!"

"We're not allowed to talk to him. He doesn't know that you're here, so we can't ask him about you. He thinks you're dead, so it'd be weird if we-"

"Mum thinks I'm dead?" Alaire stopped walking, staring wide eyed at the two of them.

They gave each other confused glances. "Yes, he does. The Supreme Leader told Master Ren to tell him that so he wouldn't try to pull you away from your training."

"But he's going to be really upset!"

"Master Ren said he doesn't care about you."

"That's not true! Mum loves me a lot! We always read together, and he plays with me all the time and tells me lots of stories and talks to me all day! He smiles and laughs a lot with me, and he only stops whenever Papa comes in!"

"Oh dear, it seems Master Ren made an error in his judgment. Say, Alaire, would it be correct in assuming that the General believing you, his beloved child, dead, would heavily affect his work performance, and possibly jeopardize the lives of your unborn Force-sensitive siblings?"

"Yes!"

Placing their hands on Alaire's shoulders, the other Knight steered him forward. "It seems we have much more to discuss with the Supreme Leader than just your progress."

-

When the Supreme Leader summoned him for a discussion, Ren was consumed by a feeling of dread. He'd been waiting for Snoke to figure out that he had failed him and cost him a great General and two potential apprentices. He entered the room and was faced with Snoke's large hologram. Snoke was scowling.

"Supreme Leader."

"You know why I've called you."

"Yes, Master."

"I trusted your judgement. I found no need to search the General's mind myself because I had faith in your word. You told me the General held no love for the boy and would not care for his death. Yet your Knights came rushing in with your son to claim otherwise, and I've received a report that the General has abandoned his post and needs a medical droid in his quarters. And before that, earlier today, the General himself contacted me to _beg me_ to protect his twins from you."

He didn't know how to respond. 

"I can no longer trust what you say to me, if you have made such a grave error as this. The General plays an important in the First Order, and you've crippled him."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"I'll be relocating him to a medcenter so that your mistake will not cause any damage to the Force-sensitive twins he is carrying. Do not attempt to contact him while he is there. After the children are born I will temporarily send Alaire to him to retrieve them, and then return the General to his post."

"Yes, Master."

-

The droid escorted Hux down to a shuttle, fussing over him. Ren watched from a distance, keeping out of Hux's sight. Hux looked just as bad as he'd last seen him, if not more exhausted. 

"The troopers have already packed your things, sir, do not worry!" Ren could hear the droid's cheery voice clearly. "All of Alaire's belongings are coming with us as well, no one can get rid of them. Come on, sir, you need to get off your feet."

Hux followed the droid into the shuttle and allowed it to strap him in. The door closed and the ship took off. Ren sighed. At least Hux would be getting good care.

-

"I want to see my mother!" Alaire shouted at the Knight in charge of training him. A bunch of items were floating. "It's not fair!"

"He's in a medcenter, like I said."

"I want to visit him! He's sad!"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I want to see him!" The items shot outwards, driving into the wall, one puncturing the helmet of a stormtrooper standing guard. Alaire stared at the person he'd just killed in shock.

Snoke's voice cooed in his head, " _Excellent work, child... Your anger makes you powerful. I am sure you will surpass your father in time. Keep up the good work and I will permit you to visit your mother. _"__

__"Really, Master Snoke?"_ _

__" _I've no use in lying to you, child. Come to me, I will teach you more about your anger._ "_ _

__-_ _

__The boy was progressing much faster than his father ever had, with such a strong goal in mind. He needed to become powerful so he could see his mother, could get revenge on the person that made him so unhappy. With only a few words here and there to push him along, Alaire had begun to hate his father. The Knights helped with that, encouraging his anger and promising to show him how to use complicated techniques._ _

__"Learn the basics from Master Snoke, and we will teach you mind manipulation. Won't it be fun to manipulate Master Ren? He's strong, so you'll need lots of practice."_ _

__"Master Ren deserves our respect, but you, however, could be so much more. Prove to us that you're worthy to one day become our Master. Destroy us all."_ _

__"I can show you how to Force choke someone now that Snoke has taught you how to manipulate small amounts of the Force."_ _

__"There's plenty of troopers to practice on, boy."_ _

__If Alaire tried to give up, the Knights would turn on him. "Do you think Snoke will let you see your mother with that attitude?"_ _

__"What a weak boy you are. You can't even crush an object properly."_ _

__"Snoke is wasting his time. His resources. You're not going to eat until you do it right!"_ _

__" _Embrace the dark, child. It's what your mother wants._ "_ _

__-_ _

__Hux didn't like the medcenter. It was too bright, and his room was too quiet. Nothing was familiar, and the twins didn't like it either, squirming and kicking until they got tired. There was nothing to do, so he just laid on his bed and thought about Alaire and his ship all day. He hoped the _Finalizer_ was running well without him. _ _

__The droid had him hooked up to a constant line of water and nutrients, and he felt healthier after a few days on it._ _

__He was still depressed, so none of the medics tried talking to him much. The droid took care of all his needs for him, so they didn't even need to. He only got up to use the 'fresher his room came with, and to shuffle around for the daily exercise the droid made him do._ _

__A younger medic came in one day, one he hadn't seen before. They gave him some food, but didn't immediately leave like the rest of the medics would. He was holding onto Alaire's favorite toy, a blue, plush fish of some kind. Alaire had always wanted to fly a ship, learn how to swim, and see a real fish one day. He'd promised him he'd let him after the war ended._ _

__"Is that toy for your babies, sir?"_ _

__The droid was off getting a new bag for the IV line, and couldn't usher them out. "It belonged to my son."_ _

__"Oh, will he be coming to visit?"_ _

__He wished. "No. He's dead." He missed Alaire so much. He wanted the medic to leave so he could just fall asleep and pass time._ _

__"What happened?" Why couldn't the droid come back and kick them out? He didn't want to talk about it. Maybe if he told them they would go away._ _

__"My... Co-commander, his father, killed him." Ren wasn't anything to him anymore, just a monster. He hoped Snoke would transfer his apprentice to another ship._ _

__"That's terrible! Why?"_ _

__Why wouldn't they go away? He wanted to yell at them to leave, but it was taking all his focus not to break down in front of them. The droid finally came back, a fresh bag in hand._ _

__"General, I'm back! Oh- what are you doing in here?"_ _

__"I was talking to him about his son." Hux bit his lip, feeling tears already welling up in his eyes. The droid noticed how upset he was._ _

__"You're just upsetting him! Go away! Your job isn't to talk to the patients, you are not a therapist. You completed your task, so move on."_ _

__"But talking makes people feel better-"_ _

__"No it doesn't. You've made him feel worse. I will be contacting your superior, and filing a complaint on the General's behalf."_ _

__The medic left, and Hux moved the food aside. He turned onto his side, trembling. The droid quietly changed the IV bag, and took the plate away. After that, the droid took out a datapad and filled in a complaint form. It had him press his finger to the screen for identification, and then hit submit._ _

__"Would you like a blanket, sir?" He nodded, and the droid pulled one over him._ _

__-_ _

__As weeks passed, Hux just felt weaker and weaker. He couldn't stand up, and it was tiring to move. The droid had to help him sit up, and turn onto his side. He slept a lot more, and just barely managed to eat enough when he was awake. The medics couldn't figure out what was wrong, and Hux briefly remembered Ren telling him how his grandmother had died of heartbreak during childbirth. Maybe that was what was happening to him._ _

__The twins were priority, so the medics made sure to keep giving him good care and let him carry them for as long as possible. He made it to 33 weeks before he woke up in pain. It was different from his practice contractions, and he remembered the feeling from when he was in labor with Alaire._ _

__"General?"_ _

__"They're coming..."_ _

__"I'll call the medics right away, sir."_ _

__-_ _

__The medics took him into an operating room, and gave him two injections. One made his abdomen numb, and the other made him tired. He fell asleep as a medical droid brought over some tools._ _

__When he woke up, he was back in the private room. The droid wasn't there. He looked down, and was shocked to see his belly was no longer as swollen. There was a bacta patch stuck over his abdomen, and he was sore underneath. His usual shirt was gone, to give visual access to the patch._ _

__A small cry made him turn his head, and he could see two little carriages. Another cry followed the first. He sat up, ignoring the twinge of pain in his abdomen, and pulled off the little heart monitor on his arm. It began beeping quietly, and he looked at the screen to see that it was flashing a warning that it was no longer attached to him._ _

__Even though he was tired, he got up and went to the carriages. A small baby was in each, smaller than Alaire had been. They were both wrapped up in soft blankets, with little hats on. They'd managed to partially unravel the blankets, and were whining._ _

__"Oh, you're both so little..." He pressed the buttons on the carriages, and it displayed their information above them, including vitals. A girl and a boy, the girl was older and bigger, but had had some breathing problems early on, easily fixed. The boy was smaller, but had no issues so far._ _

__He picked them up, and went back to his bed. "You must be hungry. I've got you, don't worry..." He adjusted his hold on them, and they quickly began nursing. "I wish your brother was here to see you. He was so excited about meeting you both, I know you would have loved him." Alaire should have been bouncing beside the bed, begging to see and hold them. Hux swallowed, feeling his eyes sting. The twins both shifted, picking up on his emotions._ _

__"He would have been so happy to see you two. He wanted to help me pick out your names- but I guess I'll just have to do it myself. Maybe Alaire? No- that wouldn't be fair at all." He'd never be able to look at the twin he named that without thinking about his oldest if he did. "Something completely different should be good. You guys can have similar names, that would be cute."_ _

__He couldn't think of anything, and put it off. "I'm too tired to think of something... Let's just relax." He tried to calm himself down. It didn't work much, and he found himself in tears by the time the twins finished eating. He missed his son, and the twins would never get to meet their brother. He'd never let Ren near them, either. He wouldn't let them meet the same fate as their brother, would protect them._ _

__"Shh, you'll both be okay. I just miss your brother a lot. You'll get used to it, don't worry."_ _

__-_ _

__After a few days, he still hadn't come up with names for the twins. He felt physically better, and was doing his best to stay focused on them. Getting upset only distressed the two of them. He was watching over them, the two on his lap. He'd spent all morning trying to figure out names for them, but still couldn't decide on one._ _

__The door buzzed and then slid open. The droid entered. "You have visitors, General!"_ _

__He didn't really want to see anyone. "As long as it's not Kylo Ren."_ _

__"It's a few Rens, but not Commander Ren!" The droid went back out and brought in two of the Knights._ _

__"General, it is good to see you recovering. The Supreme Leader worried for your health." For the twins' health, more likely. "The children are strong in the Force, he will be pleased."_ _

__"We have brought something here for you. Snoke thought it time you deserved an explanation." The second turned to the still open door. "Boy!"_ _

__Hux held the twins protectively, eyeing the door warily. One of the twins made a noise, wriggling. It wasn't a distressed sound. "Alaire?" It couldn't be. Ren had killed him. Yet it seemed like it was his son who was standing in the doorway, covered in bruises and bacta patches._ _

__"Mum!" Alaire ran up to him. He climbed onto the bed and hugged him, careful not to squish the twins. "Master Snoke said I could come see you, since I'm finally strong enough!"_ _

__"Ah- Alaire, where have you been?" He could hardly believe it. Alaire held his face in his hands, eyes shining brightly. His lip had been split, and his hair was messily cut._ _

__"I've been training! I'm really good at the Force now, Master Snoke taught me all sorts of amazing things so I can protect you! No one will ever hurt you again! Not as long as I'm around!" There was something different about him, a new confidence in his voice, an obsessive undertone._ _

__It didn't matter, he had his son back._ _

__Alaire smiled at him. "I'm okay! Snoke asked Master Ren to bring me to him without telling you, since you would have protested. But Master asked him how you felt about me to see how he should break the news. Ren is a foolish man, too weak and cowardly, and said you didn't care at all for me. Master trusted his judgement. He told you I was dead, but it wasn't true. He's kept it from you, even though it was detrimental to your health, despite Master's anger." The words did not sound like his son's own, but he was too blinded by how happy he was to have him back to notice this shift in his son's personality._ _

__"I'm to take the twins back with me to Master Snoke once you return to your post. We'll call as often as we can, and Master will keep us safe."_ _

__"Of course... Snoke knows best."_ _

__One of the Knights snorted. They leaned over to the other one. "He's quite talented, isn't he?"_ _

__"He inherits Master Ren's skill in mind tricks. The General would never let them leave if he didn't."_ _

__"For the good of his mother, I think Leader Snoke said, to convince him?"_ _

__"He's obsessed, what did you expect? Snoke has him as tightly as he does Master Ren. I can't wait to see who falls first."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Possible ending: Alaire ends up fighting Kylo when he's older (and loses, is actually killed)  
> The twins get named Alphys and Rain Hux, since I didn't fit in a scene where Alaire names them


End file.
